FOX
FOX (Frontial Operation X)' '''is one of the female characters in CrossFire, Overview FOX is considered by lots of players to be the sexiest character, and this reputation still stands by today. The GR character wears a dark blue skirt with neck buttons undone, partially revealing her bra, while BL wears a similar yellow version but has no sleeves, to showcase a tattoo on her left arm plus she has a cap on. Both characters wear long socks and high heels as well. In most versions, FOX is available in the Black Market, while CF China, CF Philippines and CF North America put her in the Item Shop. Availability * '''CF China' * CF Vietnam * CF Philippines * CF North America * CF Russia * CF Europe * CF Indonesia * CF Japan * CF Brazil * CF Korea Trivia *In Russia, FOX has their own Russian voice, similar to STAR in CF Korea. *Even though the descriptions in CF North America state that FOX "stripped armor for speed", they don't actually run any faster than other characters. *Like other popular characters in CF China, players cannot buy FOX permanently, they can only be rented for a period of time. **However, in a recent update in CF China, FOX can be obtained permanently via Mileage Shop. *FOX's GR HUD incorrectly shows hand models of the S.T.A.R, with black shirt and yellow stripe, although the gloves are correct. This happens because FOX's HUD is just a recolored version of S.T.A.R.'s HUD. Fixed in most CF versions, but still exists in CF Vietnam & CF EU. * CF PH and CF NA released the character during the popularity of the song "What Does the Fox Say?" * In CF Japan, she can be won permanent or 30 days. * FOX is featured as the promotional tritagonist in CF China's Shipyard CG moive, helping the two protagonists escape death after they got transported to the Shipyard. She is shown weilding Dual Desert Eagle-Black, which is unavailable in CrossFire but this skin exists in early renders (Hinting it's a beta weapon before Zombie Mode was released). * FOX is one of the 3 prizes (along with Datura and Orchid) as CFVN fanpage reached 1 million likes. Everyone qualified for the event (Play at least 1 game and get at least 1 EXP on July 1st) will receive FOX by default if they don't have any of the three characters - the reason is likely because the appear of FOX Undercover, so VTC chose to giveaway FOX by default. * FOX BL appears to have blue eyes. * CF Indonesia set FOX as login page wallpaper upon her release. Because of this, they got many critics and protests because these FOX's wallpapers are considered to be too sexy for underage players. GM then removed these wallpapers after a week. Gallery FOX-HD.png|FOX as Medic (Wave Mode class) editor_gimp.jpg|FOX/HOWL Render Edited (from Leo Sardonyx Kliesen). 75248637-4.jpg|FOX BL Render. 75248637-6.jpg|FOX GR Render. 350893555.jpg|FOX GR Pose 965477022.jpg|FOX BL Pose fox_a.jpg|BL FOX holding AK-47 Savage Beast 1312F40a-9616.jpg|BL FOX Render Videos Category:Characters Category:CrossFire